Hogar, dulce dulce hogar
by HardLohve
Summary: No es justo, que ese al que consideran tu padre, permita que se desgarre así tu niñez. —Viñeta, pre Lightning Thief.


**Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Riordan, habría echo disistir a Thalía de unirse a las cazadoras con tan sólo un perdón o un te quiero de Luke. ¿Eso era tan difícil de escribir?. **

-…-…-

Risas, burlas, golpes. Es la constancia de tu infancia. Letras que se emborronan en una vista inquieta e imparable, dislexia. Sabes que eres especial, pero en realidad no lo entiendes, porque para serlo, piensas, es necesario un motivo al cual agarrarse y, a tus nueve años de vida y una historia larga de ataques bajo la bruma de la nieve, no has encontrado eso que te haga sentir único, esa razón de peso que te haga disfrutar y agradecer plenamente la vida.

Pero hoy, como de costumbre, te sientas en la primera fila de delante, con la esperanza de que esta vez cuando el profesor pregunte, tengas algo coherente que responder. Sin embargo, antes incluso de que os anuncie el tema del día, tienes una de esas sensaciones que conoces tan bien y que ya sabes lo que significa: peligro.

Sin pensártelo dos veces, retiras con precipitación la silla y, con presteza, te subes a la mesa, a tiempo de salvar tu vida. El matón de turno, a quien considerabas un musculito sin cerebro, se abalanza sobre ti, tratando de arrebatarte el pescuezo con unas afiladas..., ¡mierda! ¿Eso son garras?

Pero no te da tiempo a comprobarlo porque de pronto tu instinto toma pleno control de tus movimientos, tirando insistente de tu cuerpo. Te hace correr por todo el instituto, arrollando a la gente que encuentras por el camino. Murmullos, protestas e insultos es lo que dejas detrás; eso…, y un bicho peludo, espumeante y zarpudo que bufa airoso en tu espalda. Vaya, a sí que a esto se refería esa que te parió cuando decía que no eres normal; pero no…, aún no te sientes especial.

Te subes a la bicicleta y empiezas a pedalear frenéticamente, de vuelta a casa, a ese techo oscuro y en cubierta. Entras jadeando y tembloroso a la cocina y ves ahí a tu madre, sentada en el suelo en medio de la estancia, rodeada de sándwiches resecos, la cabeza balanceándose en una mirada verdosa y distante, y susurrando frenéticamente tu nombre.

Y ahí te das cuenta, que no hay casa a la cual volver; no hay protección materna bajo la cual acurrucarte. La mujer que tienes en frente, no es otra que una demente incapaz de calmar tus miedos o de contarte, a ti, a la pared o a cualquier ser vivo que confunda con su querido niño, un cuento de ilusión que permita eludir la grisácea realidad. Estás solo. Jodido, tembloroso, angustiado…, y malditamente solo.

Alzas rabioso el puño y la cabeza hacia el cielo, soltando un alarido de dolor y suplicio. No es justo, que ese que se considera un dios, no pueda bajar y curarla; no es justo, que ese al que consideran tu padre, permita que se desgarre así tu niñez.

Das una fuerte patada al suelo, impotente, tratando de hacer entender a tu madre que has llegado y estás ahí, que necesitas su cuerdo cariño… que necesitas que se calle y te comprenda. Desenfundas uno de los tantos cuchillos que forman tu tan competente arsenal, y golpeas tu palma con la afilada hoja, tratando penosamente de llamar la atención de ese dios no tan divino, que una vez más no duda en privarte de un mísero segundo suyo.

Escupes al frente, sudando, llorando y frenéticamente gesticulando, preguntándote una vez más, dónde se ha metido la muerte que no te alcanza, dónde se ha escondido la vida que te ahoga y desala, dónde está la protección de los dioses que exigen de ti pleitesía.

Echas una mirada circular a tu alrededor y, frustrado, comprendes que no es entre esas paredes donde hallarás consuelo y descanso… más bien soledad y prisión.

Te giras sobre tus talones dando la espalda a tu madre -cegando tu corazón a su grito anticipado de anhelo por tu pronosticado adiós- y te echas de cabeza a la calle, sin importarte los mil monstruos que te puedan atacar, sólo buscando una familia, una casa…, un verdadero hogar.

**-…-**

**NT:**

**Recién descubierto este fandom, me apetecía escribir algo sobre el personaje que más me llegó, Luke…, el maravilloso y tan carcomido Luke…, el héroe que tardó un suspiro mortal para darse cuenta de que ya lo era.**

**No seáis duros, que es mi primer fic del fandom…, pero tampoco vagos, eh, así que dejadme un comentario!**

** Venga… besos, ¡MMMMUÁÁCATOS!**


End file.
